


Best of All

by Purseplayer



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of four season three drabbles I wrote while working on my fic for the Klaine Book Project, including my submission :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because I Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode "Michael".

Kurt and Blaine linger after the others leave the Lima Bean, Blaine excusing himself to the counter and returning with two more steaming cups of coffee.

“Are you mad at me?” he asks, setting Kurt’s before him on the table, then plopping down beside him on the couch.

Kurt looks pensive as his hand curls around his cup, carefully lifting it to his mouth to take a sip.  “I _felt_ angry,” he eventually admits.  “You know how I feel about Sebastian, Blaine.  But mostly I feel guilty, and I don’t think I deserve to be mad at you.”

Blaine crooks a brow in concern and reaches over, placing a gentle hand on Kurt’s arm.  “ _Kurt_.  You haven’t done anything!  I don’t understand…”

“I did though.  I talked you into transferring and leaving your friends, and then all the New Directions’ guys hated you, and now the Warblers have betrayed you, and part of me knows it’s irrational but it feels a lot like my fault.”

Blaine frowns and shakes his head.  “That was my choice, Kurt.  And if we’re being honest, there have been moments when I’ve regretted it… but they always pass.  Because I have you.”

The corners of Kurt’s mouth turn up in not quite a smile.  “You always say the most perfect things.  But sometimes it’s hard to accept them.  When I know you’re hurting…”

“Then you hold my hand, or you kiss me, or you throw your arms around my neck and hold me close, or you make a brilliant, horridly sarcastic quip about some unfortunate acquaintance or celebrity, which inevitably makes me laugh.  And you prove to me yet again that you’re more than worth it.”

Kurt ducks his head to hide his grin, and Blaine catches only the beginning of his eye roll, the one that means that Blaine is both crazy and loved.  Eventually, he looks up again and meets Blaine’s eyes.  “And which one would you prefer right now?”

Blaine gives Kurt his best puppy dog eyes and offers his hand, palm up, beaming when Kurt takes it in his own, his warm, familiar fingers curling around Blaine’s and squeezing softly.  Blaine immediately sweeps his thumb across Kurt’s knuckles, paying particular attention to his ring finger, where Kurt had worn Blaine’s gum wrapper promise ring for an entire day before retiring it back to its box _“for safekeeping, Blaine.”_  

Blaine knows it was also because it was a bit too ridiculous for everyday use, particularly given Kurt’s affinity for perfectly-coordinated outfits, but that was okay, too.

“You know I hate Sebastian,” Kurt says.  “He was never a true friend to you.  But Blaine—many of the Warblers were, and they still are.  I don’t think they’d knowingly hurt you.  Maybe they don’t know.”

“Maybe,” Blaine concedes.  “But I’m less worried about them, to be honest.  The New Directions are really going to hate me now, all of them.  And I honestly can’t blame them after what I did.”

“They’ll come around and see you didn’t mean it.  Just keep your head up, maybe help us find a way to bring our A-game.  You’re good at that, Blaine.”

Blaine leans close, hovering near Kurt’s face, knowing Kurt is fighting the instinct to move away, knowing he’s aware of every eye that’s on them.  Blaine’s aware too, but right now he couldn’t care less.  He inches forward until his lips press—a hair of a second—against Kurt’s soft cheek, loving the way Kurt flushes in response.

Blaine knows he’s good at a lot of things, but Kurt… Kurt’s good at _everything_.  In particular and most importantly, Kurt is good for Blaine.


	2. Best of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the episode "Heart."

Kurt can’t help but feel annoyed when all the New Directions’ members rush at Blaine the moment _Love Shack_ is finished, lavishing him with hugs and a million and one questions, and Blaine soaks it up.  But then his eyes find Kurt’s over Rachel’s shoulder, and his face softens.  Even after so many months, Kurt feels a fluttering in his stomach.  There is nothing in the world like the look Blaine has just for him.

Ten minutes later Blaine excuses himself to go to the restroom, and only Mike notices when Kurt moves discretely to follow.  He winks, smiling, and Kurt smiles back.

Kurt has barely turned the knob before Blaine is reaching through the door, dragging him inside and pressing him against it.  A soft kiss and then Kurt’s arms are full of boy, his heart overflowing with love and affection.  Everything feels right again, and he doesn’t want to move.

Blaine sighs then shuffles back a few inches, his head falling to Kurt’s shoulder with his forehead pressed into Kurt’s neck.  Blaine’s hand finds his, squeezing, and Kurt knows he doesn’t have to explain how much Blaine’s presence means.

Instead he says, “I brought your gift.  It’s in the car.”

Kurt can’t see his face, but he feels Blaine’s brow furrow in confusion against his skin… or maybe it’s just that he knows Blaine, knows him that intuitively.

“How did you know I’d be here?” Blaine asks.

“I, umm, well…”  Heat blossoms under Kurt’s skin as he tells Blaine about the gifts he received all week, about his meeting a little more than an hour ago with Karofsky, who he thought would be Blaine. 

He expects Blaine to be angry, but instead all he says is, “I wish I’d had his idea.  You might have been less lonely this past week.”

Kurt turns his face into Blaine’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent of raspberry gel and cologne.  “I don’t care.  I’m just so happy you’re here with me now.” 

Blaine lifts his head, but right now space is the last thing Kurt wants, so he clings to Blaine’s shoulders as Blaine moves to face him. 

“I do have something for you, but it’s... I’m afraid we’ll have to abandon the party.  We can go back first for a bit, if you like?”

Kurt thinks about it for a moment.  The party had been a lot of fun, at least after Blaine arrived, and they hadn’t been there long.  To be fair, their friends had seen Blaine even less than he had over the past month while Blaine recovered.

But he doesn’t want to think about everyone else right now, and he doesn’t really want fun, either.  He wants closeness.

He cups Blaine’s face and kisses him, long and lingering and sweet.  When he pulls back, their noses brush, their breath mingling, and his attention is drawn to Blaine’s eye.  For the first time in weeks, it looks completely normal.

Gently, he traces the shape of it, trailing his thumb across the lid.  “Does it hurt?” he has to ask.

Blaine reaches up to cover Kurt’s hand with his own, his lips catching on the flesh of Kurt’s palm.  “Barely.”

“Let’s go,” Kurt says, his eyes falling closed.  “I want to be with you.”

They slip out the bathroom door and push through one across the hall that reads _Employees Only_ , and miraculously nobody notices.  In the middle of the kitchen sits a small table, set far too decadently for its surroundings, and two matching chairs.  There is candlelight and soft music, tiny cakes and hot tea and coffee.  But best of all, Kurt thinks, there is Blaine.


	3. The Best Man in North America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the episode "Big Brother".

It’s Saturday and Kurt is lying on his stomach on Blaine’s bed, feet in the air and chin perched on his fists.  He watches Blaine across the room, shuffling through his closet.

“Are you happy now,” Kurt asks, “that Cooper’s gone?”

Blaine pauses, clutching the sleeve of a sweater.  “Yes.  No.  I… we were good in the end.  But I’m glad to be done with everyone _fawning_ over him.”

Kurt winces, remembering his own behavior, remembering _best-looking man in North America._   “It would have passed, eventually.  They’d have seen that he’s a narcissist, seen that he’s not half as good as you.”

“And you?” Blaine says, too careful, pulling a grey sweater off its hanger and pretending to examine it.  “Did you see that?”

Kurt rises from the bed, coming up behind Blaine, twining his arms around Blaine’s waist and pressing a kiss to the warm skin of his neck.  “I didn’t need to.  I’ve always known it in my heart.  I’m sorry,” he says, “if I got caught up in his fame and charm.”

Blaine chuckles, leaning his head back against Kurt’s shoulder.  “I suppose I can forgive you.  He does put on quite a show.”

“Your’s is better,” Kurt offers.  “People love him for his gimmicks, but you… you only ever deliver yourself.  Your passion is genuine, and it’s infectious.  It’s the first thing about you I fell in love with.”  He pauses, considering.  “Well, maybe after your eyes.  And the way that you saw me.  And the way you took my hand…”

Blaine turns in his arms, the sweater forgotten, crushed mercilessly between their bodies.  “Thank you,” he says, so full of sincerity it makes Kurt’s heart swell.  He tips forward, leans up, and their lips brush sweetly.  “I’ve just… I’ve always felt so dwarfed by him.  I’ve fought so hard all my life to be seen as something more than his shadow, and then at some point I realized he wasn’t as flawless as I’d been telling myself all my life, and I just… I love him, but sometimes I hate the way he makes me feel.”

“You finally told him that,” Kurt says, and it’s not a question.

“I did.  All of it.”

Kurt nods.  “I’m glad.  And as strange as it is, I’m grateful to him.  I know it hasn’t been easy for you, but if he had a hand in making you the person you are today, Blaine…”

“Yeah,” Blaine says, nodding, _understanding_.  “Me too.  Plus, you know, if I actually decide to tell someone we’re related, he makes a great story…”

Kurt smiles, then steps back, looks between them and grimaces.  “You can’t actually wear that now,” he says, plucking the offending garment from Blaine’s hand, “not until I’ve ironed it.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says.  “I can iron it myself.”

Kurt regards him dubiously, but eventually concedes.  “But you won’t need it for a while.  I’ve got just the thing for our date night tonight, and then for school on Monday I was thinking we could coordinate; you can wear that green sweater you have and then this bowtie I made for you the other day, only I left it at home, and then Tuesday…”

Blaine has turned away to carefully re-hang the vest, placing it on the hook on his door, so Kurt misses his soft, amused smile.


	4. It's Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the episode "Prom-asaurus".

After prom they aren’t sure who is headed back to the hotel room, so Kurt and Blaine go to Blaine’s house instead.  They giggle and kiss as they undress, and Blaine thinks they’re both hoping for more but they’re so tired, and Blaine’s bed is so warm and welcoming.  They fall asleep cuddled together, spooning in their undershirts and boxers, and Blaine is even still wearing socks.

Blaine wakes first in the morning and stumbles to the bathroom, and it’s not until he’s washing his face that his eyes fall on the mirror, and he remembers his hair.  It looks somehow even worse than it did the night before.  He groans, reaching for the gel.

Seconds later Kurt appears in the doorway, stretching so tall his shirt rides up and his belly shows, yawning a good morning.  He spies the bottle of gel in Blaine’s hand and his eyes narrow, all traces of sleepiness fading from his face in an instant.  “What’s that?” he asks, tone accusing.  He yanks the bottle from Blaine and throws it back on the counter, taking Blaine’s hand and tugging.  “Come on.  It’s early yet; let’s go back to bed.”

Blaine certainly can’t argue with that, happily crawling back under the covers.  They shift around until they’re face to face.  Kurt pulls him into a kiss and just as quickly pulls back, grimacing.

“Wait!” Blaine declares, turning to dig through his nightstand drawer and triumphantly producing two breath mints, one of which he hands to Kurt.

“Thanks,” Kurt says, placing it gingerly on his tongue.  Blaine does the same, and for a moment they are quiet, content to stare into each other’s eyes.

Then Kurt’s hand creeps up to tangle and twine and twirl and play with Blaine’s curls, looking rather childish in his amusement, and Blaine groans, trying to bury his face in the pillow.

“Hey, none of that.  I already told you I love it.”  Kurt shuffles forward, kissing the tip of Blaine’s nose.  “I love _you_.”

“You’re sweet,” Blaine says, “but you really don’t have to lie like that.”

Kurt frowns.  “I’m not lying.  I thought I made that clear last night.”

“You were being nice,” Blaine says.

“I was being _honest_ ,” Kurt counters.  “Hey,” he says when Blaine doesn’t stir, pushing on Blaine’s shoulder to make him show his face.  “Hey, I hate my nose!”

“I love your nose!” Blaine says in alarm, popping up and tracing it protectively with one finger.  “What’s wrong with your nose?”

Kurt wrinkles the offending appendage.  “It’s kind of girlish, the way it turns up.  Like a pixie’s.  And yet it’s too big for my face.”

“That’s nonsense,” Blaine says.  “I think it’s cute.”

Kurt looks at him pointedly.  “Then you concede my point.”

“I…” Blaine trails off, defeated, and huffs.  Kurt laughs and pulls him further into his arms, Blaine’s head falling to rest on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Come on,” he says.  “What else don’t you like about yourself?”

Blaine thinks, and thinks, and thinks some more.  “Well…”

Kurt twists his neck to look at him, indignant.  “You can’t think of anything, can you?”

“Well I…”  Blaine’s mind spins, hastily trying to make something up.

But Kurt just smiles and kisses his forehead.  “My little narcissist.  Perfectly imperfect, even your hair.”

“Wait, _little_?  Kurt, I—“

“Shut up, dummy.  It’s _cute_.”


End file.
